You're Still Here, Even When You're Not
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: Blaine is having a hard time coping with Kurt in NYC. He tries to avoid the Lima Bean because he feels he can't go there without thinking of Kurt. What happens when he ends up in the Lima Bean for the first time since Kurt has left? Klaine One-shot, Fluff, some angst. All that good stuff.


A/N: I have to thank **Hummel-Anderson** for giving me this prompt… and for just being an awesome person, really. So go read her stuff. It's pretty awesome.

Blaine slapped a smile on his face every day for school and just life in general, but it was no surprise to anyone to see Blaine sad when he was alone. It was apparent he missed Kurt. He worried about Kurt and Kurt worried about him. Everyone knew that they Skyped every night before they went to sleep, and Blaine would be happy when they did, but it was more often than not that Blaine cried himself to sleep as he dreamt of being in the arms of Kurt. There was nothing like being with the person you loved. And love was taking its toll on Blaine.

Blaine even stopped going to the Lima Bean after Kurt left. The place reminded him too much of Kurt, so he started going to the coffee shop about two blocks further just to get coffee. When that shopped closed, however, Blaine was forced with the decision to give up on coffee or go to the Lima Bean. Blaine went two weeks without coffee, but he felt deprived, and decided he needed to grow up a bit and just face that Kurt and him were apart for now.

One day, after school had been particularly rough, Blaine stopped in the Lima Bean for the first time in months. He noticed nothing had really changed about the little coffee shop as he stepped up to the barista.

"Hi, I will have one Medium Drip and one Grande Non-fat Mocha." Blaine said. Blaine looked around at the coffee shop a little more while he waited for his drinks to be ready.  
It was only a few minutes before he received his drinks and sat at his usual table. He sat down for a minute before he realized he had bought two coffees, one for him and one for Kurt.

He laughed at himself to try and keep the tears back for being so silly. He wasn't denying he missed Kurt. He couldn't. This was proof he obviously did. Rather than Blaine giving the coffee back, he whipped out his cell phone and snapped a photo of both of their coffees.

Blaine felt too sick to even touch them again. He swallowed as he tried to keep his tears away and texted the photo to Kurt.

_**You're still here, even when you're not.- Blaine**_

__Blaine swallowed again and hit send. He threw his phone down on the table and fisted his hands into his gelled hair, which messed up the style. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths as he tried to hold back the tears that were so desperately trying to get out. He felt his deep breaths waiver and his chest tighten. He knew he wasn't going to be able to hold them back. It was too much that day.

"Baby, what's wrong?" A voice said behind him. Blaine felt a hand on his back and turned around to see his beautiful boyfriend who should be in New York City right now. Kurt stared at Blaine with a look of concern while Blaine's mouth was dropped out of disbelief, shock, and happiness.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked. His voice waivered. Kurt shot him a small smile and nodded.

"Hi."

Blaine stood up and put his hands on Kurt's cheeks, then his shoulders and arms and chest. He moved his hand over his heart, which Blaine felt beat rapidly before he let his eyes linger to Kurt's.

"It's you. It's really you." Blaine said. He let his first tears fall from his eyes.

"It's me." Kurt said, a little teary eye-d himself. Blaine threw himself at Kurt. He squeezed Kurt so tight that he could pop, but Kurt didn't care. He was in the arms of Blaine again, Blaine in the arms of Kurt again. That's all that mattered. He felt Blaine tremble in his grip. He felt Blaine's sobs being muffled by his shoulders. He didn't care if Blaine's tears ruined his silk shirt. It was Blaine's tears. It was BLAINE. He didn't care, and he never would. He could always buy a new shirt, but Kurt could never ever find a replacement for Blaine. And he would never even try to.

"Kurt, I can't even.." Blaine sobbed. Kurt hushed Blaine and rubbed circles on his back in comfort.

"It's okay, I'm here now." Kurt whispered. Blaine continued to sob into Kurt's shirt, not out of sadness, but out of happiness and disbelief. When Blaine finally retained his composure, he released his grip from Kurt and looked him in the eyes.

"You're here." Blaine said

"Yup."

"How?"

"Blaine, I knew something wasn't right. You tried your best to hide in on Skype, but I knew. And Tina and Sugar and Artie and even Brit kept calling, because they knew it too, Blaine. And I can't stand to know that you aren't happy. And I needed to see you again,." Kurt said. A tear fell from his eye, but a smile remained on both boys' faces. Blaine wiped away Kurt's tear before he let his hands lace with the taller boy's.

"I love you so much, Kurt." Blaine whispered. Kurt quietly awed and smiled at his boyfriend.

"I love you too. Always"

The two remained quiet, simply lost in each other's eyes until Kurt's phone buzzed. He opened up the text that Blaine had sent only a few minutes before.

"I guess that extra coffee's not going to drink itself, huh?" Kurt smiled. Blaine turned back to the table and remembered that he had bought an extra coffee for the Kurt he didn't see coming.

"I guess not."

Kurt took a seat in his usual spot at the table for two and sipped on his coffee.

"Man, I really missed these." He said. He looked up to Blaine, who stood still in the same spot. Blaine felt his heart flutter at Kurt's smile. It was the first time he had been genuinely happy in weeks. It was that moment that Blaine knew he'd be with Kurt the rest of his life. There was no need to be sad, no need to mope. Kurt would always come back. Kurt would always love him like he loved Kurt. Nothing, not a person, not a distance, not a THING, could change that. Nothing ever would.

Post A/N: I wanted to dedicate this one shot to two of my best friends, **Kerrie110 **and **Shaniamarbles. **Both of them are the best friends you could ever ask for. This week ,both of them are having their sweet sixteen's. Happy Sweet 16th, guys! Love You! 3


End file.
